


This Time Wont You Save Me

by JennaTaylor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaTaylor/pseuds/JennaTaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Martin, the fierce strawberry blond beauty; has a kind of confidence that cant be shaken. Well except by a boy with whiskey colored eyes and a devilish grin. All those years ago she finally decided that she was ready, she was ready to truly show him how she felt. But things quickly took a turn for the worst. Now all these years later, secrets they never thought would come back up, are quickly being brought to the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I drove for miles

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first time EVER writing fanfic! I really hope you like it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE , leave me a comment on what you think!!!

Lydia's POV:

6 Years. Had it really only been six years since the last time she was in Beacon Hills? It seems like a whole different lifetime. Even though it seemed like forever, Lydia could still remember everything. Everything shes tried so hard to forget. "Deep Breaths Lydia" she chanted to herself. It may have been six years, but she still cant deal with some of those memories. "Okay im ready, lets go." She said to Emma. "Our planes boarding. Here we come Beacon Hills." She grabbed her daughters hand and proceeded to board the plane. Once she got Emma buckled in , she took a moment to absorb what was really about to happen.

 

~Yesterday Morning~

Lydia was just getting out of the shower when she heard her phone ringing, she yelled for Emma to get it for her. When Emma came into the room she was in tears. "Whats wrong sweety? Whos on the phone?" Emma gulped "S-Someone you k-know is on t-there way to h-heaven" she stuttered out, lip trembling. Lydia quickly grabbed the phone from her and pressed it to her ear.  
"Who is this?"  
"Lydia? , Lydia? Is that really you?"  
"Allison?"  
"Lydia! It is you! Oh My God!"  
"Yeah, Ali its me. H-How are you?"  
"Oh, um im good. Who was that who picked up the phone?"  
"Oh umm uhh" Lydia couldn't get out the words, all of the sudden her throat felt like the Sahara Desert.  
"Never mind that. Lydia, you, you have to come back. Deaton. Deatons dead."  
"Oh my god. Yeah okay, okay ill get the next plane out."  
"Call me when you land and ill come get you."  
"O-Okay, sure. Call you when I land."  
"Okay, Oh and Lydie, I really missed you."  
"Yeah you to Ali."

With that Lydia hung up the phone and turned back to her daughter. "Em, pack your things, were going on a trip."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

On the plane Lydias nerves really started to set in. As excited as she was to be finally seeing her best friend after so many years. She also knew that there were major consequences for coming back. She knew as soon as anyone laid eyes on her beautiful daughter, that they would immediately know who the father was. And even though she was terrified as to what that might mean for her future. She knew that these people had been her family at one time, and family is always there for one another. 

When the plane finally landed at LAX , she woke Emma up and began to call Allison. Her and Emma got their things and headed to sit and wait for Allison. They hadn't been sitting for long when Lydia heard her name being squealed, and saw someone running towards her. Lydia barely had enough time to open her arms before Allison came crashing into her, sobbing. Lydia started smoothing her hair, while softly crying too. She didn't realize just how much she missed her friend. They were still in an embrace when Lydia felt something tugging at her sleeve. She let go of Allison to see what Emma wanted. Thats when Allison gasped so loudly , Lydia could've sworn that the planes above them could hear. Lydia's eyes widened as both Allison and Emma stuttered "Who's that" looking at one another. Lydia stood shocked, unable to answerer. When her confident and bright daughter spoke up. 

"Hi! My names Emma, nice to meet you." Emma was already a much better person than Lydia had been at that age. Lydia was so proud at how courteous her daughter was.  
"My name is Allison, I was your moms best friend many years ago." Allison said , intently looking at Emma, as if she held all the answers to life.  
"Yeah! My mommy told me about you!" Emma exclaimed. Yep, Lydia thought, now im in big trouble.  
"Did she now? And Miss Emma , may i ask how old you are?" Lydia was now standing behind the two. Watching the event unfold like a sitcom of her life.  
"I'm 5! But ill be 6 in ten months!" Emma held up six fingers to emphasize what a big number that is.  
"Well that's fantastic! Now if you'd like i could take you and your mom to go get some ice cream and relax. Unless you're to tired from the plane ride?" Allison asked, looking up at Lydia . Signaling that they really need to talk. And that she better say yes to this ice cream thing.  
"Please Please Please mom!"  
"Okay,Okay. Grab your bag Em. Lets go."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The car ride to the Ice Cream Parlor was suprisingly quiet. But as soon as they got in the shoppe, Allison handed some quaters to Emma and told her that she could go play some of the arcade games. Once Emma was out of earshot, Allison turned to Lydia with a serious face.

"Okay, Lydia what the hell is going on?"  
"Umm, well you see, uhh when i left, i didnt know i was pregnant . But since i was already gone, you know i thought , okay great at least theres something else i dont have to explain."  
Allison looked at her in disbelif. "Why didnt you tell me you two were togeather?"  
"What? Me and Who togeather?" Lydia was going to try to play it off, maybe Ali wouldnt notice.  
"Lydie, you have got to be joking. You know she looks like the perfect mixture of both of you. But how did this happen? He never even told Scott, or i would have known."  
"Well he probably didnt tell Scott because he was ashamed of it. But umm it happened like it usually happens. Boy meets girl. Girl thinks boys cute...."  
"Yeah, Yeah, i get it. But i mean how could he not even care about somthing as precious as that litte girl?"  
"Well probably becasue i never told him.." Lydia was now biting her lip so hard she was sure, she was going to draw blood.  
Allison opened her eyes impossibly wide "You never told Stiles he's a father?"


	2. Find You and Find My Self

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos !! Please leave comments on what you think !

Lydia threw her hand over Allison's mouth, and looked over to Emma playing games. She whispered "I tried Ali, i did. But i just couldn't. Please don't think im a horrible person." Allison looked at her with kind eyes and tried to comfort her and get a better understanding, "Lydie, of course i don't think you're a horrible person. I just don't understand why you've waited 6 years to say anything. You know i would have been there for you. And Stiles would have too.." Lydia let out a little huff and looked up to her friend with sad eyes "I know, and that's the reason i didn't tell any of you. You would have tried to convince me to come back. And stiles, well im not one hundred percent sure what Stiles would have done." Ali tried to interject but Lydia put her hand up "Ali, you dont get it. Things with Stiles didnt end very well. I knew i could never look at him again. You see, that night after graduation, after the party.. we uhh, well lets just say it was the best night of my entire life. And the next morning when i woke up, i thought i was going to find a warm bodied Stiles; but instead i found a frantic boy with fear in his eyes, quickly pulling on his pants. I couldn't under stand what was happening, i thought it was an amazing night, Ali, i-i thought that he loved me... But the next words he said proved to me he most definitely did not love me, he said, he said "Im sorry, that was a mistake." And left, that was it . And Allison i swear i could feel my heart breaking, i knew i had to leave. So the next day i boarded a plane to France and swore i would never come back. Ali, im so sorry i never told you." by that time tears were quietly trailing down Lydias cheeks. Allison hugged Lydia and soothed her hair whispering in her ear over and over "Its alright now, im here for you now. Its okay Lydia." Lydia had never told anyone what really happened that night so many years ago, and now talking about it was just to much. "Thanks Ali, god, i really missed you." "Oh Lydie, i missed you too. But uhh, i do have to ask. Even with every thing that happened.. why didnt you just call and tell Stiles?" Lydia knew that Ali would ask all the questions that Lydia wasnt yet ready to answer, but thats what best friends are for right? "Well actually, i did. Well at least i tried. When the test came out positive, i knew it was right, i could just feel it. And even though i was sobbing , i knew there was only one person who i could truly talk to and who truly needed to know. So i called him.. I called Stiles. And on the second ring he picked up. Well i thought it was him. But then Malia answered and was the one who said hello, but i could hear Stiles laughing in the back ground. And my heart was breaking all over again. I was still crying when i heard her say that it was for Stiles, and when he said hello, i lost it. I couldnt do it. I just couldnt. So i hung up." Allison just quietly nodded in understanding. "Lydia, i get it. You have been so strong. And i know that you raised an amazing daughter. But you know as soon as anyone sees her that they're going to know. So i think you're going to have to finally tell Stiles." Lydia looked up at her best friend and nodded. "Thats why i brought her with me. I know its time. No matter what, i have to tell him."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After that Allison dropped Lydia and Emma off at Lydias old house. Lydias mom had decided to keep it in case she ever decided to move back. When Lydia got out to help Emma get out the car, Emma insisted Ali help her instead. After Allison and Lydias talk, Ali and Emma had really hit it off. Once Ali had got Emma out and helped get their luggage inside, She told them that she was sorry she had to go, but that she would be over for breakfast in the morning. After a long hug good bye, Lydia waved to her friend pulling out of the drive way. After she got Emma settled in to bed , Lydia herself got tucked in under her sheets, before the realization set in. "Oh my god" she whispered, barely audible. She immediately sat up, and looked around. This was it, this was the room that held both the best and worst day of her life. Lydia began to think about that night, and wondered what tomorrow would truly hold. She was so nervous, but she also knew that it was time she sucked it up and told him. She wasnt a teenager any more, and neither was Stiles. It was time he knew about Emma. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Lydia woke up extra early to get ready, She showered, dried her hair and braided it to the side, with little pieces left hanging around her face. Put on minimal make up and got dressed. When she went to get Emma ready, she heard laughing coming from the kitchen. And when she walked in Emma was already up helping Allison, stir something. When Allison noticed her standing in the door way she turned "Sorry Lydie, hope you dont mind i just kinda let myself in. And well since i bought stuff to make breakfast, and Em was already up. I told her should could help." Lydia just smiled "So what are we having for breakfast today?" Emma spoke up excitedly "Oh mommy, Were making chocolate muffins!" "Ohh yummy that sounds great sweetie" Lydia said talking to her daughter. Lydia sat down at the kitchen table watching the two hurry around the kitchen, mixing, putting things in the oven, poring juice, and finally talking the muffins out of the oven. Lydia got up and set the table. While Allison put the muffin and juice in the center of the table. When they all finally sat down, they began to eat. Lydia was the first to speak up "Oh Em, these are sooo good ! You and Ali did such a great job !" Emma beamed at her smiling with a little flour on her nose , Lydia thought that it was adorable. They finished their breakfast in a comfortable silence. When they were done, Lydia told Emma to go pick out a movie to watch. Once emma left the kitchen , Lydia turned to Allison, who was putting the leftover muffins in a tray. "Ali, do you mind watching Em for a little while. If you're not busy i mean." Allison handed her the tray "He'll be waiting for you alone, at his house. Scott told him that he was bringing breakfast, and that they needed to talk alone." Lydia raised an eyebrow at Allison. When Allison explained "I thought now would be as good of a time as ever. So i talked to Scott, but he has no idea what you're going to talk to Stiles about. These muffins are for him. And Lydie, be careful. I know this is a big deal, and that you still care, so just be gentle on him okay?" Lydia gave er friend a smile and nodded "Of course Ali, and thank you." Lydia gave her daughter a hug and told her that Ali would be watching her for a little while. Then she was out the door.


	3. You gave me Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Yall! Im trying to write as much as possible, so hopefully this chapter will be longer! Thanks for the views and kudos! Feel free to comment on what you think!!!

Lydia didn't even have to have her eyes open to know the way to Stiles house. But she still had both hands on the wheel, gripped so hard her knuckles were turning white. When she finally pulled up, she parked behind the jeep. She closed her eyes just for a second, and memories came flooding in. A lot had happened in that jeep, She had to admit, most of those things were good. When she opened her eyes she realize she was smiling. Actually smiling, on the day her whole world might fall apart again. "You cant talk your self out of this" Lydia whispered to herself. It was now or never. So Lydia grabbed the tray of muffins, and got out of the car. As she was walking to the door, she slowed down next to the jeep and just touched it. "Wow, I cant believe you're still even running" she murmured to the jeep as if it could talk back. She began walking again. Once she actually got to the door she took a deep breath and with the muffins in one hand she knocked with the other. That's when she heard it, the voice that makes her heart skip a beat, even after all this time. "Scott, come on in , im in the kitchen." Lydia wasn't quite sure what to do so she just turned the door knob and stepped in. She almost broke down , everything seemed untouched. Even after all these years, the Stilinski house still had the same worn plaid couch, the same scratches in the stair case, and the same rug that had the same stain where Scott had spilled coke on it. When she took it all in she realized the house even smelled the same as it did 6 years ago. She snapped out of her daydream when she heard a kitchen cabinet shut. She slowly began walking again, holding her breath, she finally reached the kitchen. That's when she saw him. In that moment she swore her heart stopped beating. There he was, head in the refrigerator wearing a loose red shirt, and grey sweatpants that hugged his hips like they were personally made for him. She knew she had speak, before her heart burst out of her chest.

"I hope you're not to disappointed, Scott sends his regards." She tried to say it in her most Lydia like voice, but it still came out shakey.  
Stiles slowly turned around with wide eyes, mouth slightly opened, and looked at her as though she were a ghost.  
Lydia just gave a shy smile while playing with the hem of her shirt. That's when stiles, almost in lightening speed, came and embraced her. This took her by reprise, but only for a moment. Because not a second later she was melting into him, with her face in her chest, tears began to spring from her eyes. She thought Stiles might be crying a little too when she heard him sniffle. The embraced seemed to last forever and not long enough all at the same time. When Stiles finally pulled back he looked at her like he was searching her eyes for something and whispered "Lydia, I missed you." she softly spoke back "Ive missed you too Stiles." When Stiles actually unwrapped his arms from her, she felt like something was missing. But when he grabbed her hand, it was like she was whole again. They smiled at each other while Stiles slowly guided her back into the living room. When they finally sat down on the couch, Stiles was still holding on to Lydias hand, like he was scared that if he let go she would disappear. After a moment of silence Stiles finally spoke up.

"Lyds, h-how are you?" He asked her, just hearing him say her name like that made her smile.  
"I-Im good, umm , how are you? How have things been?" she spoke softly , afraid that if she spoke to loud she would lose it again  
"Its been hard. God, Lydia its been so hard. Where have you been? Why didn't you call? Why didn't you ever come back?" He asked, looking at her with sadness in his eyes  
"Stiles, I-I couldn't. Im so sorry, I just couldn't deal with it anymore. After that night, I couldn't handle the supernatural any more, and I sure as hell couldn't handle my emotions anymore. I had to leave, and well I never really had a reason to come back until now."  
"Oh Lydia, im so sorry, I never meant to hurt you, I just-" She held her hand up to stop him "Its okay Stiles. You don't need to explain. It was a mistake. I get it. But theres something you should know." Stiles didn't under stand how she could be so forgiving, I mean he's the real reason she left in the first place. He had to let her know what really happened that morning. "Lydia , before you tell me what ever you're going to say. I need you to know, that I didn't mean what I said that morning. I didn't mean any of it. But you know I was with Malia, and well she texted me and told me she was going to meet me at my house, and that we needed to talk about that night. I was so scared she knew, but as much as I didn't want to hurt her. I knew after that night things between me and her were never going to be the same. And well then-then you left and I had no idea where you went. And I kinda freaked out. On everyone. Including Scott." He took a breath and continued "Lydia, after that night I knew that my life was going to change. I knew that everything was going to be different. And when I went to your house, the next day , your mom told me that you had just landed in Paris and she wasn't sure when you were coming back. Lydia , hearing you left. With out even saying good bye, well it broke my heart." Lydia was staring at him, tears rolling down her face, while she absorbed every word he was saying. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid to leave.  
"Stiles I-im so sorry, I didn't know you felt that way. After that morning I couldn't stand the thought of you being with her and not me. So I just ran away instead."  
Stiles was now rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. " Its okay Lyds. You're here now." Lydia suddenly stood up, letting go of his hand and began pacing. "Lydia? Whats wrong? Did I do something wrong?" When she finally stopped pacing and looked at him, she saw his eyes looking straight into hers, honey meeting jade. She took a deep breath "Stiles you-you were right. That night did change everything. You just didn't know how much." He looked at her confused , that when she whispered the words she never imagined she'd have to say to him . "Stiles, I-I had a child, and you're the father."


	4. Voices Inside My Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My Goodness! So many views in such a short time! The comments and kudos are really making me want to write more and more! Thank you soooo much ! shout out to aiestella and H for the sweet comments! Enjoy!

Lydia was now sitting next to Stiles on the couch trying to guage how his reaction would be based on the look in his eyes. And by the way they looked now she could tell it wasnt going to be pretty. They seemed to hold a mixture of hurt, anger, and what seemed to be guilt. But she wasnt stareing at them for long, becuase as soon as the words really seemed to register in his mind, Stiles was up and off the couch. Pacing in front of Lydia, one hand rubbing the back of his neck while the other seemed to just flail aroud as he walked. When he finally stopped to look at her , he had both hands infront of him, as if they would get his point across better.

"I-I what? Lydia how did this? Why didnt you tell? When did this?" he spoke rushed, trying to get all of his questions across.  
"Stiles, please calm down-"  
"Calm down? Calm down? Are you serious Lyds? You drop something like this on me and you tell me to calm down?"  
"Stiles, i can explain..." she tried to reason with him.  
"Okay go ahead start, i'd love to hear this." He said, voice dripping sarcasam.  
"Well you see, i uhh, well i didnt know i was pregnant until after i left. And well i hadnt talked to you in a few months. And when i called to try and tell you, y-you just seemed so happy. I just couldnt put this on you. Your life was finally in a good place. And well we werent. I just thought you would be better off not knowing." When she finished she was biting her lip, trying to hold tears back. He was still standing in front of her, but he seemed less angry now, which was a positive in Lydias book. She never meant to hurt him, she just didnt know how to have this conversation until now. There was a breif pause , before Stiles finally spoke up.  
"Well i wasnt happy. Lyds i was still devistaed. I was just taking it day by day, Praying that it would get better. Do you know that when you left it felt as if there were a part of me missing that i knew i could never get back. And now to find this out, i know it wasnt just one part of me missing, but two. Lydia you should have known no matter what, i would have been there. For you for our child, our.. Wait. I didnt even ask, Lydia what did you do with our baby?" She looked up at him and saw his eyes searching hers for the answer. She took a deep breath and thought to herself, Lydia you're ready, He's ready. Its time now.  
"Stiles, the reason i came here today. The reason i told you about this. It was becasue as soon as anyone saw me with her tomorrow at the funeral, they would immediatly know she was yours."  
"S-So i have a daughter? I-I have a little girl?" Tears were beginning to spring from his eyes as he knelt down infront of Lydia, as a child would when thier parent was telling them a story. Lydia took his large hand into her small ones, and smiled up at him.  
"Yes Stiles, you have a beautiful and intelligent daughter. H-Her name is Emma. Emma Claudia."  
"You-You named her after my mom?"  
"I knew how much it meant to you, and as angry as i was at you. I still cared."  
Thats when Stiles jumped to his feet, bringing Lydia up with him. pulling her into a tight embrace. He put his head in her hair that was resting on her sholder, while she breathed in his scent.  
He pulled back, still staying close and looked into her eyes questioningly.  
"Wait Lyds, you said shes with you? Like here in Beacon Hills?  
"Yes, shes at my house with Allison. I brought her here, so according to how you took it, you could meet her, or we could go home."  
Stiles slowly nodded  
"I-I want to meet her. I want to meet our daughter."  
Lydia smiled up at him. Even in all of her wildest dreams, she never thought that the situation would turn out this good. Lydia even felt guilty for not trusting Stiles earlier with this. Who knows what her life would have turned out like if she just would've come back home sooner. And there it was she thought, she just called this place her home. Because standing here with stiles so close to her disscussing their daughter, Beacon Hills was definetly home. Lydia grabbed his hand had sat them both back on the couch. Turning to him, sitting in indian styled positon, so close that her knee was touching his leg. With his hand still in hers, she beamed up at him.  
"Okay well then let my tell you about our daughter." 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In about four hours Lydia had gone over Emmas whole life. From her birth, to her first word, to her first day of kindergarten. Lydia went over every aspect in detail, only stopping when Siles wanted to ask specific questions. Like her favorite color, or her favorite kind of icecream. Stiles mostly just sat there with Lydias hand in his, absorbing all of her words. Getting to know the daughter he never met. When she was finally finshed, and was certin she had gone over everything. She gave Stiles a second to make sure everything sank in.  
"So, umm, do you have any questions?" Lydia wasnt sure really what he could ask since they had literally gone over everything.  
"Yes, just one question." She looked up at him expectantly  
"When can i see her?"  
Lydia took a second to ponder it.  
"Why dont you come to the house for dinner tonight. Just the three of us. I'll cook." She was a little hesitant, but knew that it would be better to do it tonight, that have them meet for the first time at a funeral.  
"Yeah ! Yeah sure! Tonight ! That sound great!" Stiles was so excited. He was almost shaking with energy.  
"Wait you cook?" he questioned her.  
"Alot can change in six years Stiles." she laughed at him. smiling while he took the time to think about what she had said.  
"You're right Lyds. Alot can change in six years. But alot can stay the same." He had breathed out the last words. While Lydia felt like they were getting closer and closer , like an invisible string was getting tighter and tigher around them.  
They were within mear inches of each other when Lydias phone began to ring . Allisons number popping up on the screan. Stiles and Lydia immediatly jumped apart. She stood up, smiling at him.  
"It's Allison, i told her i was only going to be gone for a little while, and its been hours. I-I better get going, ill umm see you tonight?"  
He looked up at her with a goofy grin plastered on his face.  
"Yeah, see you tonight Lyds."  
She was jsut about to walk out the door,when he spoke up  
"Oh and by the way, Lydia. You look just as beautiful now as you did six years ago. Maybe even better." He was rubbing his hand on the back of his neck, slightly blushing.  
"Thank you Stiles. You dont look to bad yourself." And with that, she was out the door smiling the whole way back to her house. Wondering what tonght might really hold. Will it be the end of an un-finished chapter of her life. Or will it be the beginning of a whole new one.


End file.
